


Sunday Morning #WayHaughtWeek2020

by AlwaysEarpin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEarpin/pseuds/AlwaysEarpin
Summary: Waverly, deep in her thoughts as she reads her newest book at the kitchen table one Sunday morning. Nicole, mesmerized by the love of her life, comes down to find her. The two greet each other with nothing but love and begin to have one memorable Sunday morning.A big thank you to @SVaughn21 and @jescyka88 for being a beta and reading through this.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 33





	Sunday Morning #WayHaughtWeek2020

It was early Sunday morning, Waverly sat at the kitchen table of the Homestead. Holding a cup of her favorite tea in hand as she was enthralled by the newest book she had picked up earlier that week from the library. This newest book was about lost languages and the importance of keeping them alive for the history of the people that spoke them. Completely distracted by the words she was reading, she hadn’t noticed when Nicole had walked down the stairs. Leaning against the entrance to the kitchen, Nicole was staring with admiration at the love of her life, completely in her own world as she read. Nicole thought to herself about how much she loved Waverly with everything that she was and that she’d ever be. She thought about all the perfect things the brunette did and how she would never get enough of her. How absolutely mesmerizing she was everyday, but especially this morning. Sun rays shining through the window around Waverly, washing over her golden skin, making her glow and look as if there was a halo surrounding her whole body. “God, I love you so much” Nicole quietly said, not even registering that she said the words aloud.. 

Waverly slowly looked up, reading the rest of the sentence she was on. “Good morning babe,” the brunette said with the most perfect smile forming across her face as she looked up to the redhead's beautiful eyes. 

Nicole standing across the room, stared back at the brunette with nothing but warmth and love. She began to walk across the room, not breaking eye contact with Waverly, Waverly doing the same thing. When the redhead was close enough she gently brushed her thumb down the brunettes cheek as she bent down bringing her lips close to her partner's. Stopping with her lips parted to fully take in the woman before her, she closed the space between them, kissing the brunette good morning. 

Waverly hummed into Nicole’s kiss, wrapping her arms around the waist of the person she loved with all of her being before reluctantly pulling away. “Or... maybe great morning,” she said with a smile forming from the corner of her lips, as she ran her tongue across her bottom lip tasting the remnants of Nicole’s kiss. The two continued to look into each others eyes, desire becoming stronger as they both felt the familiar excitement of their bodies reacting the way they did only for the other. In a swift but gentle fashion, Nicole put one arm under the brunette's legs and the other on her back to steady the brunette as she picked her up and turned so that she was now sitting in the chair. Both of the brunette's legs hanging to one side of the redhead's body. 

Waverly ran her fingers through red locks, bringing their lips back together, with a kiss filled with desire to have all of her senses consumed by Nicole. The redhead reacted by running one hand down the brunette's back and her other hand sliding between her thighs up towards her center, pulling her lips away, but keeping her forehead pressed to the woman's sitting on top of her and responding with “Oh, I know this will be a great morning.” 

Waverly again smiled, only this time Nicole could tell that Waverly was picturing something she was about to do. “What are you thinking about baby?” The redhead said in a tone that sent a shiver right down Waverly’s core to her center, where Nicole’s hand was only inches away from. 

“Wouldn’t you like to find out?” Waverly said running her lips up the redheads jawline with a smile before nipping her earlobe. 

“I would very much like to find out," the redhead said with pleasure, as she moved her hand under the rim of Waverly’s cotton shorts. “Does it have something to do with this?” The redhead said as she ran her fingers through the brunettes folds. 

“Hmm, maybe” The brunette said with determination as she began to lift one of her legs up and over Nicole so that now she was straddling her partner, looking into her eyes once more. Waverly ran her hands up through red locks again as she pushed her hips into the woman below her. “I want you to fuck me with those strong fingers of yours, will you fuck me like that, Nicole?” As she said the words, she ran her hands down the front of Nicole’s body taking both of the redheads breasts into her hands before running her fingers down the rest of her stomach. 

As Waverly said her name, Nicole let out a small moan filled with desire for wanting nothing more than to fulfill her love's wants. Not only did she want to, she needed to. She could feel her own center throbbing with pleasure as she only became more aroused as Waverly continued to rock her hips towards her abdomen. The redhead brought her hands up to cup both sides of the brunette's face, looking into her eyes as she said “with pleasure.” They again brought their lips to each other, each humming into the others as they began to rock their bodies in sync. Nicole began to pull Waverly’s shirt up over her body, only breaking the contact to allow the shirt to go over her head. Then connecting their lips once more as she ran her hand down Waverly’s frontside, brushing her fingertips between the brunette's breasts. Then around each nipple, gently taking each between her thumb and pointer finger. She could feel the intensifying arousal from the brunette and she knew she wanted more.

She ran her hands down to the thighs of the most perfect woman she had ever known, running her fingertips across each as she thought about everything Waverly Earp. She pushed her hand under the rim of the cotton shorts Waverly was wearing. As she pulled back her panties, she pulled her lips away for a moment. “Is this what you want baby?” 

‘Very much! Nicole Haught, I want you to fuck me while I ride your strong, skilled fingers.” 

Nicole let out a groan before pushing one finger inside the woman on top of her. Pushing her finger all the way in then back out a few times before adding another. Waverly began to rock back and forth as Nicole continued to pump her fingers in and out of the brunette's warm, slick center. “Like this?” She breathed into the her ear as she pushed her fingers once more up, curling them against the brunette's wall as she pushed deeper, feeling the walls around her fingers contracting at the pleasure they were creating. “Will you come for me, Waverly Earp? I want you to come all down my hand, will you do that for me baby?”

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Waverly moaned as she brought both hands to the redheads face looking into her eyes once more. God, she loved those eyes, and loved looking into them especially now, the closer she came to her release. She continued to thrust herself onto Nicole's skilled fingers as the redhead continued her quick movements in and out around the walls of her center. She ran her hands down to the redhead's strong shoulders, digging her nails into them as she arched her back, moving her head up so she was now looking at the ceiling, letting out small moans as her breathing became faster at how aroused she was. 

“No baby, I want you to look into my eyes as I make you come, Waverly,” Nicole stated as she quickened her hand movements. Taking her other hand and pulling the brunettes chin down to look into her eyes. 

Waverly looked back into her lover's eyes, pupils fully dilated, the same as the redhead's. “Ah, fuck Nicole, your fingers feel so good inside me.”

“Come for me, Waverly” The redhead said looking straight into the brunette's eyes, into her soul as she continued to fuck the love of her life, bringing her closer to her orgasm. “Come for me, Waverly” she said again. 

“I’m close. God, you feel so good inside me. I’m, I’m about to come.” Waverly said as she brought her forehead to Nicole’s, wrapping her arm tightly around her neck, holding on for dear life, her body beginning to shake with excitement. She needed to be as close to the redhead as she could be as she felt the electric rush run through her whole body. “I’m about to, fuck, Nicole, I fucking love you, Nicole." Each word louder as she said them. 

“Come for me, Waverly” the redhead continued in a direct loving tone, knowing full well what hearing her own name coming from her lips was doing to the brunette. She could feel the walls, from being inside the brunette, contract and she knew her partner was close to releasing. One more time she said, “come for me, Waverly Earp.” This time she could feel the brunette dig her fingernails deeper into her shoulders as she began to shake. With one more deep thrust of her fingers, she felt the brunette's orgasm release onto her fingers, running down her hands. She began to slow her movements taking everything in as Waverly moaned into her ear, riding out the most extreme release she had felt in a while. 

“Fuck, that was so good!” The brunette stated as she kissed the redhead's forehead then dropping her lips to Nicole’s. The two continued their kiss, running their hands over each other, their passion for the other once again building up. Waverly pulled her lips back as Nicole quietly whimpered. “Bedroom?”

“Yes, now.” The redhead held onto the brunette as she stood up, fully intending to walk the brunette up to their bedroom like this when Waverly dropped her feet to the floor. Nicole could feel her lips form a smile, knowing once again the brunette had something up her sleeve, “What?”

Waverly giggled as she said, “first one there gets to pick what we do.” As the last word left her lips, the brunette grabbed the redhead's ass then jolted for the stairs. The redhead wanted to be first, but stopped her arm from grabbing the brunette when she looked at her partner running for the stairs. She lingered there for only a moment, taking in the sight of her girlfriend. As she ran up the stairs she quietly said to herself, “best Sunday morning ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think on here or on twitter @EarperJessica  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
